Hooty's Moving Hassle
"Hooty's Moving Hassle" is the sixth episode of the Disney Channel animated series, The Owl House. It premiered on February 21, 2020. Synopsis When Luz, Willow and Gus accidentally animate the Owl House, the house runs amok around Bonesborough. Plot Due to her obsession with playing Hexes Hold'em, Eda forgets to top up on her supply of elixir. Pretty soon her curse begins to show when she starts sprouting feathers, convincing her to go out and buy some. Luz, and King accompany Eda to the market, only to discover the store that sells Eda's elixir is out of stock till the following week. Desperate to get her elixir, the shopkeeper, Morton, recommends seeing Grimm Hammer in the night market. Meanwhile, Luz meets up with her friends, Willow and Gus. Both are upset, especially Willow. Amity is having a Moonlight Conjuring at her house to night, which happens to be a witches' slumber party. Witches spend the night together telling stories, playing games, and bring something to life with moon magic. Amity has invited everyone except Willow, who finds this hurtful. So, Luz suggests having their own Moonlight Conjuring at the Owl House. She asks for Eda's permission and she says no. She already has plans to visit the night market tonight, and she needs Luz watch the house. Not wanting to disappoint her friends, Luz still plans to host a Moonlight Conjuring while Eda is out. By evening, Luz is about to leave for the night market with King. She advises Luz to keep an eye on Hooty, and warns her that if she messes up the house she will never trust her again. After she leaves, Willow and Gus come out of hiding and three of them begin their Moonlight Conjuring. Since it is their first time, they decide, at Gus' request, to bring an action figure to life. Gathered on a circle and holding hands, they start casting the incantation. But, instead of bringing the action figure to life they end up animating the Owl House to life, which grows a pair of legs and starts walking. However, Luz, Willow and Gus quickly learn that they can control the house with the power of friendship. Instead of heading back and returning the house to normal, Willow and Gus urge Luz to take the house on a joyride and show off to Amity. However, their joyride attracts the attention of the demon hunters who mistake the Owl House for a house demon. They capture both the kids and the house. The hunters plan to rip up the house and sell it to restaurants as exotic meat while Luz, Willow and Gus get thrown over a cliff. They find themselves hanging from a branch. Willow begins to apologize for letting Amity get to her when they should returned the house to normal. She also reveals that she and Amity used to be friends when they were little kids until Amity got her powers before her. Willow only wanted to prove to Amity that she was a powerful witch too. Luz assures Willow that is a powerful witch and she proved it by bringing a house to life. Regaining her confidence, Willow uses her plant magic to free herself and her friends, fight off the hunters and save the Owl House. Meanwhile, Eda and King arrive in the night market and meet Tibblet-Tibblie Grimm Hammer the Third, better known as Tibbles. Eda asks for her elixir and he presents her with some. However, she must pay a thousand snails which she does not have. So she challenges Tibbles to a game of Hexes Hold'em. If she wins she gets her elixir for free, but if she loses Tibbles gets to take what is hers. By the end of the game Eda loses and Tibbles claims his prize, King. Eda tries to use her magic but is no longer able to due to the curse. Tibbles then ties her up in a magical chain, revealing that he knows about her criminal record and plans to hand her over to the Emperor's coven in return for the reward. Tibbles' plans to turn Eda in are foiled when the Owl House stomps through the night market, destroying his stand. King manages to get his hands on the elixir and gives it to Eda. She drinks it and returns to normal along with her magic. She breaks free from Tibbles' chains and heads home with King, leaving Tibbles vowing to have revenge. Even though Luz, Willow and Gus get the Owl House back to normal they are still end up busted. Eda and King had already returned home, and are both cross, especially Eda. Luz hosted a Moonlight Conjuring at the house behind her back when she clearly told her no. Not only that she animated her house. She is ready to give Luz the ultimate punishment, only for Willow and Gus step in and defend her. Since all three of them were responsible, Eda punishes them both by having them clean up the house. However, Eda is at the same time impressed by their ability to animate the house, which usually takes powerful magic. In the final scene, Amity and her friends, who have failed at a conjuring of their own, see Penstagram posts of the animated Owl House, and are bewildered. Cast *Sarah-Nicole Robles as Luz Noceda *Wendie Malick as Eda *Alex Hirsch as King, Hooty *Issac Brown as Gus *Tati Gabrielle as Willow *Mae Whitman as Amity Blight *Parvesh Cheena as Tibbles *Shannon McKain as Morton *Dana Terrace as Tiny Nose Additional voices *Kimberly Brooks *Grey DeLisle *Kevin Michael Richardson *Eden Riegel *Fred Tatasciore Gallery Trivia *This episode's title is a nod to the anime movie/book, Howl's Moving Castle. *The Owl House moving is an obvious reference to the house of Baba Yaga of Slavic folklore. *This is the first episode that did not premiere the Friday after the previous episode, mainly due to the premiere of Disney Channel's Zombies 2 ''movie taking its airing place. *Penstagram is a play on Instagram. *It is revealed in this episode that Willow and Amity used to be friends. *Luz speaks in her native language for the second time in this episode, following "A Lying Witch and a Warden". *The Conspiracy Prisoner's account on Penstagram is TIN3NOZ, meaning that the character's real name is most likely Tiny Nose. *Hexes Hold'em is, of course, a play on Texas Hold'em. However, the game's set up seems similar to the card game series ''Yu-gi-oh. International premieres *February 23, 2020 (Canada) External links * Hooty's Moving Hassle on The Owl House Wiki Category:The Owl House episodes